A Blind Bet
by efronteria
Summary: HihaHaru one shot, odbywający się pod koniec odcinka 16 podczas sceny w Kościele. Hikaru walczy z poczuciem winy po zostawieniu Haruhi samej w burzę, dziwi się nowymi uczuciami, które budzą się w niej względem niego.


**Tytuł oryginalny:** A Blind Bet (bez zmiany, w tłumaczeniu: ślepe postawienie np. w pokerze)

**Autor:** Robin Sparrow

**Rating:** K+

**Gatunek:** Romance/Drama

**Zgoda:** Jest

**Podsumowanie: **HihaHaru one shot, odbywający się pod koniec odcinka 16 podczas sceny w Kościele. Hikaru walczy z poczuciem winy po zostawieniu Haruhi samej w burzę, dziwi się nowymi uczuciami, które budzą się w niej względem niego.

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no comparison between that which is lost by not succeeding and that which is lost by not trying." – Francis Bacon, Sr.<em> ("Nie ma porównania między tym, co utracone przez brak sukcesu, a tym, co utracone przez brak próby")

Objął ją ramieniem i mógł to poczuć. Drżała.

Wiedział, że to nie był tylko chłód z przemoczenia do kości. Była przerażona, roztrzęsiona przez grzmoty i błyskawice. One było tak blisko, że wstrząsało witrażami, projektującymi obrazy świętych i aniołów na podłodze i ścianach, jaskrawy błysk pozostawiał ślad po wewnętrznej stronie powieki. Burza wydawała się niemożliwa w obliczu pięknego, niebieskiego nieba kilka godzin temu, stała się o wiele gorsza niż prosta ulewa, którą przepowiedziano. Nie był to tajfun, ale wystarczyło by trochę zdenerwować Hikaru.

I porzucił w niej Haruhi z powodu głupiego egoizmu. Haruhi, której największym lękiem była burza.

Powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

To było tylko dopasowanie, pomyślał, że wybrała kościół ze wszystkich miejsc, żeby się schować. To było bezpieczne miejsce... to było również miejsce pokuty. "Przepraszam", mruknął. Na początku było trudno zmusić się do nieznanych w jego ustach przeprosin, ale kiedy zaczął, słowa wypłynęły z niego jak deszcz. Tak bardzo pragnął wybaczenia. "Przepraszam za ucieczkę i zostawienie cię. I za słowa, które powiedziałem o Twoim przyjacielu, Arai. Tak mi przykro."

Oparła się o niego, a jej dreszcze zaczęły ustępować komfortowi jego obecności i ciepłu. Zamknęła oczy. "Dziękuję Hikaru. Wybaczam Ci."

To było proste, zbyt proste, kiedy to powiedziała. Tak po prostu – wybaczam ci. Jakby nie było czego wybaczać w pierwszej kolejności. Ale wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Żaden z pozostałych nie zostawiłby jej tak, tego był pewien. Ale był tak zazdrosny o Arai , o przeszłość, którą wspólnie dzielili, że nie może się z nią utożsamić. Nękały go myśli, że była cześć jej życia, w której nie został uwzględniony. Jego świat wciąż był taki mały; trudno było mu sobie wyobrazić, że cokolwiek poza owym światem, ma znaczenie.

Ale nie było żadnej wymówki. Gdyby to był Tamaki, Hikaru wiedział, że zrobiłby wszystko co w jego mocy, aby ochronić Haruhi. Wydawało się, że wiedział o słabości dziewczyny (choć tylko, gdy to odkrył, nadal było tajemnicą) – ale nawet gdyby nie, na pewno zauważyłby wszystkie wskazówki, które Hikaru ominął. Hikaru czuł się jak skończony idiota, przypominając sobie o wszystkich znakach, które odrzucił bez znaczenia. Sposób, gdy spojrzała nerwowo na chmury, jak rosły ciemniejsze, sposób, w jaki trzymała się uwag odnośnie pogody, jej pragnienie, aby wrócić do karczmy przed rozpoczęciem burzy... Powinien wiedzieć.

Wydawało się być prostym, że Haruhi mu wybaczyła, ale czuł, że jeszcze na to nie zasługuje. "Przepraszam" powiedział znowu, pochylając głowę. Jeżeli usłyszała go przez muzykę z słuchawek, nie dała żadnego znaku.

To nie miało znaczenia. Czuł, że teraz była spokojniejsza i przyczyniło się to trochę do złagodzenia w nim poczucia winy. Przynajmniej wrócił, żeby jej szukać – przynajmniej ją znalazł. Chociaż... jeżeli nie byłoby to dla Tamakiego, nie poszedł by za nią w ogóle. Jeżeli spojrzeć na to w taki sposób, nie uratował jej. Jak zwykle to Tamaki był prawdziwym rycerzem-w-lśniącej-zbroi.

Ale znowu... znalazł ją na własną rękę, prawda? Dotarł pierwszy. On był tu teraz z nią, nie Tamaki. Jeżeli spojrzeć na to w taki sposób, on wygrał.

Nie zrobił tego?

"Co to za zespół? Nigdy wcześniej ich nie słyszałam. Są Twoimi ulubieńcami?" Haruhi zapytała, wykolejając jego pociąg myśli, niewiele więcej niż mrucząc.

"Uh, tak. Są świetni, nie?" Pamiętając ostrzeżenie Kaoru, aby był bardziej rozważny, dodał szybko: "Możesz pożyczyć płyty, jeśli chcesz."

"W porządku. Byłam tylko ciekawa, naprawdę..."

"Słuchaj, ja mam inne płyty, dobra? Więc w porządku."

Lekko przygryzła wargi, nic nie mówiąc.

Westchnął, przechylając głowę, kiedy w myśli kopnął się za bycie tak tępym. "Przepraszam", powiedział znowu.

"Już mówiłam, Hikaru. Jest w porządku. Wybaczam ci." Nie mógł widzieć jej twarzy, ale usłyszał ślad uśmiechu w jej głosie. Wyobrażał sobie, z dziwną jasnością, sposób, w jaki jej usta prawdopodobnie były ciągnięte w górę, brwi unosiły się ze zdziwienia jego zmartwieniem czymś, co ona uznawała za niewielką sprawę.

Ale była. "Dlaczego pobiegłeś za mną?" zapytała. "Dlaczego nie poszedłeś do Arai? Ja dałabym sobie radę bez ciebie, wiesz"

Haruhi poruszyła się, zwracając się ku niemu tak, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Rozbawienie znów odeszło, ale brwi wciąż miała wygięte, patrząc na niego. "Nie myślałem. Nie chciałem po prostu, abyś była sama podczas burzy. Martwiłem się."

"O mnie?"

"No tak"

Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, patrząc na siebie. Wtedy oboje odwrócili wzrok, na ich twarzach wyrosło ciepło, żadno nie dostrzegało dyskomfortu. W końcu powiedział "Ja też"

"Co?"

"Też martwiłem się o ciebie. Po odejściu... inni zadzwonili. Powiedzieli, że nie wracasz, że pobiegłaś później i nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteś." Pokręcił głową. "Jestem skończonym idiotą. To znaczy... Co by było, gdyby nie udało mi się ciebie znaleźć?"

"Hikaru..."

"Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do martwienia się o kogoś innego niż Kaoru. Nie wiedziałem, że mogę być tak przerażony." Przejechał ręką, po swoich mokrych włosach, jego złote oczy lśniły niczym odległe błyskawice, miotające za oknem.

Haruhi patrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem. "Ja też cię przepraszam, Hikaru"

Zamrugał, marszcząc brwi. "Przepraszasz? Za co?"

"Za to, że stałeś się smutny. I za to, że musiałeś mnie szukać, kiedy jest tak mokro. Musi być ci zimno – tutaj." Wyszła z kokonu, który zrobił jej z obrusa i przeniosła mu go do ręki. Kiedy zaczął protestować, rozwinęła go na nich jak koc; był wystarczająco duży, żeby przykryć ich obu. "Tak lepiej, prawda?" Oparła się o niego, a on niewiele myśląc ponownie ją objął.

Była teraz bliżej; cieplej. Podobnie jak on była jeszcze mokra, pachniała deszczem i innymi rzeczami; nie perfumami, zapachem, którego nie znał, spokojnego miejsca. To sprawiło, że pomyślał o domu. Nie dokładnie o domu, ale właśnie o miejscu. Coś znajomego, coś spokojnego... coś skromnie szlachetnego.

On zawsze potrzebował tylko Kaoru, tak samo, jak Kaoru zawsze potrzebował tylko jego. Nikt inny nie miał tak naprawdę znaczenia. Nikt inny nie istniał w ich świecie – a co nie istnieje, nie może zostać utracone. Tego dnia, po raz pierwszy, był przerażony na myśl o stracie kogoś innego niż Kaoru. Znowu pomyślał o tym, że znajdują się w Kościele. Było to sanktuarium, miejsce pokuty... ale też spowiedzi. Poczuł w sercu, że trzeba powiedzieć coś więcej, coś więcej niż zwykłe przeprosiny – coś ważniejszego od ciągłego powtarzania "Przykro mi". Część niego chciała powiedzieć, że czuje ciepło bardziej niż to powierzchowne, kiedy była przy nim w ten sposób, że każdy uśmiech, którym go obdarza, był jak prezent. Część niego, nie wiedząc czemu, chciała trzymać ją tak nawet, kiedy nie będzie zimno, nawet gdy nie będzie deszczu. Część niego nie chciała wracać do pozostałych. I kolejna jego część była tym poważnie zaniepokojona.

Zastanawiał się, co odpowiedziałby, gdyby jej to wyznał.

_Musisz mówić ludziom, jak się czujesz, inaczej nigdy nie będą wiedzieć. _Tak powiedział mu Kaoru, ale prawda jest taka, że łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić. Gdyby tylko znała go tak dobrze jak Kaoru, nie musiałby jej mówić, jak się czuje.

_Kiedyś, gdzieś, ktoś zbliży się do ciebie, kto będzie w stanie porozmawiać z tobą na osobności. _

Ten, którym nie był Hikaru, był Kaoru, a tym, kto nie był Kaoru, był Hikaru. A kto nie był Hikaru i Kaoru, była... Haruhi. "Haruhi..."

I wtedy nagle, jak wstrząs pioruna, zadzwonił jego telefon.

Zacisnął zęby. "Cyfry", mruknął i wyciągnął go z kieszeni. "Co?" warknął.

"Hikaru. Znalazłeś ją w końcu? Znalazłeś Haruhi?" zawołał Tamaki, a jego histerię Hikaru słyszał głośno i wyraźnie.

Skrzywił się. Zapomniał, że inni czekają na wieści od niego. "Tak, szefie. Jest w porządku. Utknęliśmy w jakimś Kościele, żeby przeczekać burzę"

"Ty idioto, powinieneś zadzwonić od razu, gdy ją znalazłeś!" Tamaki krzyknął. Wziął głęboki oddech, uspokajając się i mówił dalej: "Cóż, przynajmniej nic jej nie jest. Słuchaj, burza jeszcze się nie skończyła, ale wygląda na to, że za moment będzie lepiej. Jak daleko jesteś od Karuizawa?"

Hikaru zamyślił się, rysując w myślach drogę, którą tu dotarł. Mimo długich poszukiwań, było to tylko kilka przecznic od Karuizawa. "Niedaleko. Około dziesięciu minut spaceru."

"Więc musicie skorzystać z przerwy, zanim zacznie się ponownie. Później musicie się przebrać w suche ubrania, żeby się nie przeziębić. Mamy idealną sukienkę dla Haruhi! Więc pośpiesz się!" Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłączył się.

Hikaru westchnął i odłożył swój telefon. Spojrzał w stronę okna; nadal było ciemno, ale wydawało się, że Tamaki miał rację: deszcz się znacznie zmniejszył a choć od czasu do czasu pojawiały się błyskawice, ich grzmoty był odległe i wyciszone.

"Co jest?" zapytała Haruhi.

Poczuł rozczarowanie i irytację, odepchnął obrus i wstał. "Tamaki powiedział, że burza odeszła na kilka minut. Powinniśmy wrócić, zanim będzie gorzej."

Haruhi powoli podniosła się, spoglądając nerwowo na okna: "Jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł? Może powinniśmy tu zaczekać, nim przejdzie?" Spojrzała mu błagalnie w oczy.

Łapiąc jej wzrok, zawahał się. To było kuszące, bardzo kuszące, aby zostać. Jeszcze kilka godzin sam na sam, trochę więcej czasu poza Host Club... jeszcze jedna szansa, na zmuszenie się do wypowiedzenia słów, które zostały przerwane telefonem Tamaki'ego.

Ale nie było wiadome, ile potrwa burza; ostatnim, co wiedział było to, że mogli tu czekać nawet całą noc. Najgorzej, że nie minęło jeszcze to uczucie. Był samolubny wystarczająco jednego dnia; gdyby się nią przejmował, zrobiłby wszystko, aby ją chronić. Aby uczynić jej lepiej.

"Nie, lepiej pójść. Nie martw się, nie jesteśmy daleko od Karuizawa. Dojdziemy tam w krótkim czasie."

"Skoro tak mówisz..." Odłożyła obrus i poszła za nim do drzwi.

"Tutaj." Pod-głosił muzykę, upewniając się, że słuchawki całkowicie zakrywają jej uszy. Nie miał kurtki do zaoferowania, ale dał jej swoją kamizelkę, twierdząc, że było to lepsze niż nic. Zatrzymał się, położył jej ręce na ramionach , wzrok miał szczery i poważny, gdy powiedział: "Słuchaj, nie zamartwiaj się błyskawicami, w porządku? One są dość daleko teraz, a poza tym... tym razem nie odejdę. Będę cię chronił, obiecuję. Nawet, jeżeli ma to być tylko kilka minut."

Patrzyła na niego dłuższą chwilę. Następnie zdjęła słuchawkę z jednego ucha."Przepraszam, co? Niczego nie zrozumiałam."

Hikaru mrugnął. "Uh... Nieważne." Wsadził ręce w kieszenie, odwrócił się od niej i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Po chwili poszła za nim, upewniając się, że są blisko, choć już nie dotykając się.

Życie to gra, w komplecie z zasadami, wyzwaniami, celem i interakcją. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że relacje także były grą: w zależności od mieszanki wyboru i szczęścia, można uczynić kogoś przyjacielem, wrogiem, bohaterem lub kochankiem – czy coś pomiędzy. Chociaż on i Kaoru nigdy nie interesowali się szczególnie tą grą, stała się ona ciekawsza po wstąpieniu do Host Clubu. Zaczęli myśleć, że może te gry warte są uczestnictwa.

Ale tym razem gra wymagała ślepego stawiania i nie był pewien, czy ma szansę na zwycięstwo. Przyjaciel? Siostra? Coś więcej? Co gorsza, z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że kursy są przeciwko niemu... i ani on, ani jego brat nigdy nie przejmowali się, że mogą wygrać. Utrata była nudna, a jak gra ich nudziła, kończyli. To właśnie robili; tak było łatwiej.

"Hikaru. Czy coś się stało?"

Spojrzał na nią. Mógł wziąć ją za rękę; chciał tego. Ale nie zrobił tego. Nie był gotowy na odsłonięcie swoich kart. Wzruszył tyko ramionami, pokręcił głową i szedł dalej. Nie spojrzał wstecz. Odwrócił się, zanim dostrzegł zmartwienie w jej oczach albo to, jak prawie chwyciła go, przed zatrzymaniem i pójściem za nim.

"Prawdopodobnie moglibyśmy pograć odrobinę dłużej. Ale nie chcę być rozczarowany. Nie po raz kolejny." - Hikaru.


End file.
